


Azula And Ty Lee Try Out Mirror Sex

by ErenTitanYeager



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Dirty Talk, F/F, Kinktober 2018, Kinky sex, Mirror Sex, Smut, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-04
Updated: 2019-03-04
Packaged: 2019-11-09 06:31:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17996723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ErenTitanYeager/pseuds/ErenTitanYeager
Summary: Summary: Azula had a certain kink that she wants her and her girlfriend, Ty Lee to try out with her for the first time.





	Azula And Ty Lee Try Out Mirror Sex

**Author's Note:**

> AN: Hey, y'all. This is my very first Azula/Ty Lee smut fic. I really hope that all of y'all will enjoy reading it. I reailze that I'm really, really, fucking behind on Kinktober. This fic is very smutty, kinky, and a little bit fluffy as well. Now on with the story.

Azula usually wasn't the one to blush, be shy, but when it came to Ty Lee, she was always shy, nervous, a blushing mess and that's especially the case when they were having sex. The reason why she was feeling that at that very moment was that she had just asked her if they could do one of her own kinks the next time that they have sex. That kink is mirror sex, she had always wanted to have mirror sex with her, but Azula wasn't sure if she would want to do it or not. She would find out soon enough that she was very wrong about that.

She just stared at Azula while the two sat on their bed in their bedroom. She couldn't believe what her girlfriend had just asked of her, but she was very, happy about it though. When it comes to sex, the two young women were kinky, but not as often as they would have liked to be. They would only have kinky sex every once in a while. Roleplay, bondage, things like that. She moved closer to her, she placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Azula, I would be happy to try out your kink. How about we use that mirror that we have in the spare bedroom?" She asked. Azula blushed a bright shade of red that caused the other girl to giggle. Azula gave her a mock glare as she pouted at her. Ty Lee leaned her head down, she kissed her sweetly, which had quickly turned into a passionate make out. When they had eventually pulled out of the kiss, they were breathless. They stared deeply into each other's eyes, they both blushed even redder now.

"Ty Lee, that sounds good. I'll go get the mirror and you stay right here. And oh, please be ready for me when I get back or you will be punished. You know what happened the last time that we had a session and you disobeyed me.," Azula told her and Ty Lee felt a shiver go down her spine and ended up at pussy. She noticed Ty Lee's shiver and she smirked. 

Azula got up and off the bed and then she walked out of their bedroom to go to their spare bedroom where the mirror that they wanted to us was at. While she was doing that, Ty Lee got up, off of the bed, she walked over to their dresser to get ready for her Firebender girlfriend.

xxxxxx

xxx-Ten Minutes Later-Their Bedroom-xxx

xxxxxx

She had brought the mirror to their bedroom. She placed it on top of the dresser, that's when she had finally noticed Ty Lee was laying on their bed, spread eagle while she wore her favorite lingerie that she always loved on her. It was a red and black bra, panties with stockings and a garter belt. It had always got Azula soaking wet every single time that she had seen Ty Lee in it, she was right dripping wet right now because of it. 

She smirked as she walked toward her, she got on top of the bed. She wasted no time in getting on top of her and kissing her senseless. They wrapped their arms and legs around each other.

They pulled away from one another, they started to take each other's clothes off, within a minutes, they were both completely naked with their clothes in a pile on the floor next to the bed. Azula had quickly positioned them both on the bed in front of the mirror so that they could both see their reflections in the mirror completely. She pulled Ty Lee to her, she placed one hand on her right breast and her other hand between her legs, she smirked when she found out how soaked that she was for her, she wasn't surprised at all by that.

"Ooh, Ty Lee, this wet for me already? Are you ready to be fucked, baby?" She purred into her ear and all that her girlfriend could do at that moment was nod her head. . She took her right nipple between two of her fingers, she used two fingers of her left hand to run circles over her clit. She moaned softly as she arched her back and bucked her hip slightly as Azula began to pleasure her in earnest.

She continued to do that for several minutes until she had decided that it was time for her to cum. That's when she slipped a finger into her pussy. She cried out Azula's name as she started to thrust her finger in and out of her as they both watched her finger fucking her in the mirror. She loved seeing her finger fuck her girlfriend's pussy in their mirror. She added a second finger alongside the first.

She also loved watching Azula finger fuck her, she knew that she was close, hell they both knew that. It was just a few minutes later, her inner walls clamped down onto Azula's fingers as she came. She screamed out the older girl's name as she did so. She helped her ride her orgasm as she did every time that they have had sex. She eventually slipped her fingers out of her. It then when an idea had popped up into her mind.

Azula was surprised, but not at all the least bit mad or upset when the other girl had rolled them over to where Ty Lee was the one on top now instead of the other way around. She was a domme, as a part of that, she loved to be in control, but that doesn't mean that she never let her girlfriend be in charge every once in a while. Azula always came hard when her girlfriend fucked her brains out. She leaned down to whisper into her ear.

"Are you ready to cum for me, Azula? I know that you are." She said. The two of them had made love to each other well into the morning until they had fallen asleep in one another's arms quite satisfied, pretty damn happy.

**Author's Note:**

> AN 2: And that's the end of the fic. I was kinda drunk while I was writing this. I do apologize for being so fucking behind on doing Kinktober. I might even combine some prompts. If y'all have any ideas, please feel free to let me know. I'll try to post my fics daily. If I have had made any mistakes in this FanFic or one of my other countless FanFic's, please let me know in y'all's reviews. I thank all of y'all for reading, leaving kudos, commenting on my fic. As always please read and comment. Until next time.


End file.
